plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-games
Mini-games are accessed through the main menu, below Adventure. These include many twists to the game, such as smaller zombies and Wall-nut Bowling. At first, these cannot be accessed, but they are unlocked as you progress through the game. There will be a maximum of three unlocked minigames before finishing Adventure Mode, and after beating it, more will be unlocked as you beat the minigames. After you complete Adventure, more minigames will be unlocked, and you will have to complete them in order to unlock further minigames. Each minigame yields one diamond after the first completion, and a bag with five gold coins in subsequent plays. You must complete all 20 minigames, the first 10 Survival stages, and the first 9 Vasebreaker/I, Zombie Puzzle games in order to get the Gold Sunflower Trophy. List of minigames ZomBotany: Here, everything is normal, except that the Zombies have plants (like your own) instead of their heads. Whatever plant happens to be there, the Zombie will act both like the plant and a normal Zombie. For example, a Zombie with a Peashooter on his head will walk slowly towards your plants, shooting peas on that lane as he goes and eating the plants once he reaches them. Wall-Nut Bowling: Just like the one in Adventure, you must throw Wall-Nuts at the approaching zombies in order to kill them. Slot Machine: You must pull a lever (costs 25 sun) in order to get Seeds or more sun. In order to complete this mini-game, you must acquire 2000 sun. It's Raining Seeds: Like a Conveyor Belt level, except the seeds will disappear if you don't plant them shortly after they fall. Takes place on a fog level. Beghouled: Just like PopCap's previous game Bejeweled, except your jewels will be plants which will attack the approaching zombies. Sun is obtained from successful matches and can be used to fill in empty spots or purchase upgrades. The level ends after a certain number of matches are made. Invisighoul: A night-time pool Conveyor Belt level with no fog, the twist is that all approaching zombies will be invisible. Plants will still fire at them, though, and you can see the impacts and parts falling off the zombies. Seeing Stars: A front yard daytime level in which you must plant Starfruit on several outlined spots, while using other plants to defend yourself. You cannot plant anything except Starfruit on the outlined spots. Zombiquarium: Like Insaniquarium, except with zombies and sun. Beghouled Twist: Like Bejeweled Twist, on the same style as Beghouled. Big Trouble Little Zombie: All zombies are smaller, move faster and come in much greater numbers, but they're not harder to kill. Portal Combat: There are two pairs of 'portals' around the map: when a zombie or projectile from a plant enters one of these, it exits through the other portal, in the same direction that it entered. Portals will randomly change places throughout the level. Column Like You See 'Em: Each plant you plant on the roof will be duplicated on each lane in that column, and zombies will come in much greater numbers. Bobsled Bonanza: A daytime pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, several Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis will appear throughout the level unless you melt the ice. If you do, you will face several Zombonis first. Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick: A normal daytime pool level, except everything will be much faster (zombies, plant attacks, plant cooldowns, sun). Whack a Zombie: Zombies will appear from graves, and you must whack them with your hammer. They will sometimes drop sun, which you can use to plant Grave Busters, Potato Mines and Ice-shrooms. Last Stand: Daytime pool level, you start with 5000 sun and must survive for 5 flags. You cannot plant free plants, Sunflowers or Twin Sunflowers. ZomBotany 2: Like ZomBotany, though this one takes place in the pool, and there are more types of plant-zombies. Wall-Nut Bowling 2: Similar to Wall-Nut Bowling, but with Screen Door Zombies (killed in one hit when a Wall-Nut hits it from the side}, Dancer Zombies, Back-up Dancers, and Giant Wall-Nuts which squash all the zombies in a row. Pogo Party: You will face many Pogo Zombies in this roof level, as well as normal zombies. Dr. Zomboss's Revenge: Just like the final boss, except this time he'll have more health and will send his minions more often. Category:Content